


Fall Lovers

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Life with Jean and Marco [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, fall - Freeform, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is doing yard work and Jean gives him a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another quick fluff. Still working on Seventh Hacker. I hit a small road block but I am back on track now.   
> Disclamer: Don't own characters.

The fall colors stood out starkly against the fading blue sky. Tree tops alight with godly fire, as the sun sank from the heavens. The sound of metal against grass, added the fine percussion to   
the high tweeting of the song birds. Creating the Autumn waltz, that comes this time of year, the hard labor seemed carefree. The pile had grown, from a small size to a pile worth jumping into. To jump in feeling they give under the weight forced upon them. Smelling the musk as they surround the body. Entangling themselves in the hair and clothing that fell prey to their grasp. 

“Good job babe.” 

Golden eyes reflected to the warm setting sun, reflecting the love shining within the pools that adorned his lover's face. Jean was wearing a red sweater that catered to his body quite well. It stretched over his broad shoulders and narrowed down to his slimmed athletic waist. Clasped in his hands was a white porcelain mug, steam rising toward the heavens, as if escaping their liquid prison. The quiet crunch of the drying grass sounded as they gave way to the pressure the boot provided. 

“Is that wonderful cup of goodness for me?”

“No, I'm just bringing it out here to tease you.”

Marco lays the rake off to the side, listening to the quiet sound it made when it fell through the air before crashing to the ground. Taking two steps to the man he gratefully took the mug. The smell wafted up to his nose. The pumpkin spice smell was intoxicating. It seemed to scream fall, and complete the symphony being composed. Fall wasn’t the same if you didn’t break out the sweaters, boots, and pumpkin spice coffee. 

“Do you like it?”

“I always love it Jean.” 

The warm smile the couple exchanged, was the perfect Nicholas Sparks moment. But of course it is not a movie, the loud rumbling of a truck was not filtered out, or the yelling of the children returning home. School was ending and traffic would be increasing. Children in their parents vehicles in bright sweatshirts a wild array of hats, to stave off the encroaching chill. 

“Its so busy, as usual.”

“Yeah and whose choice was it to live here? Hmm...I don’t know a Jean Bott by chance.” 

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Mr. Bott. But you had your eye on the master bedroom and the sitting bay area window.” 

A smaller frame was pressed up flush against his, smaller hands pressed on the upper shoulders. Lighter brown hair barely flushed up against the very tip of his nose. 

“I liked the view of the yard from the window.” 

“Mmhmm. How about the master bath? 

Marco drank the last bit of his liquid gold, before wrapping his arms around Jean. He gently walked back dragging the golden eyed man with him. It wasn't long before both were lying in the scattered leaves pile. Leaf particles stuck to the strands of hair of the laughing couple. The laughter soon went to gasping breaths, then kisses, then moans trying to stifle by the crunching of the leaves. 

“Lets take this inside Marco. Children will hear.”

With those words, both men fled into the house, fleeing up the oak stairs and closing the curtains and door. The white mug laying forgotten in the scattered pile of leaves. Wouldn’t be found until the next afternoon when Marco was out in the yard again, to finish what he started. The memory of the evening before playing in his head, making him eager for his husband to get home so he could make some of the alternate ideas in his head a reality.


End file.
